Pokemon Ultra Moon: Fighting A Friend
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Team Rainbow Rocket has taken control of the Aether Foundation and while fighting to take it back, Ghetsis refuses to accept loss and threatens Lillie's life if Moon doesn't surrender. She looks down at the bag containing her loyal partners and tears fall from her face as she whispers; "I'm Sorry." One-Shot based off a jarring moment from Ultra Sun/Moon with a twist.


_Alright, here we go! My first story based off a Pokemon Game! (Not counting Portal: Pokemon Edition because it's a crossover.) I started this an hour after beating Ultra Sun and finished while playing through Ultra Moon. Dear god, these games are good. Seriously, best Pokemon games so far in my opinion. They make you feel so much more involved due to the trainer customization and the story is lovably dark. (Plus Lunala and Necrozma are just fantastic legendaries.)_

 _Speaking of the dark story, this fan-fiction is based off one particular event from the game that I found extremely jarring. It takes place in the after-game, during the Rainbow Rocket mission. So, expect major spoilers._

 _This is my take on what would've happened should one particular person not intervened. Again, spoilers are heavy in this story._

 _One final thing: the protagonist used is the female trainer(Moon), but it's not the official design, nor is her party canon. Moon from this story is based off what my trainer and team looked like when I played through the game. Only difference is that she won't be wearing the Pikachu cap that I had on because reasons. x3_

 _Anyways, here's her description:_

 _~ Green Eyes_

 _~ Long, Straight Dark Brown Hair Design_

 _~ Wearing the White and Black Poke Ball Shirt_

 _~ Wearing Frayed Black Jeans and Knee Socks_

 _~ Wearing the Black High Heel Sandals with the Golden Buckle_

 _~ Wearing the Purple and White Bag with the Ribbon_

 _~ Like in the games, CAN speak but is just often quiet_

 _~ Has the nickname Moony(Which Lillie gave her)_

 _~ Sees Lillie almost like a little Sister_

 _~ Has a Minor Crush on Gladion_

 _~ Is decent friends with Plumeria_

 _~ Is Sympathetic towards Lusamine_

 _Pokemon Team:_

 _~ Primarina(Starter)_

 _~ Naganadel_

 _~ Umbreon_

 _~ Lurantis(Totem)_

 _~ Lycanroc(Midnight Form)_

 _~ Salazzle_

 _There ya go! Let me know if you need more details, but that should about cover what you need to know for this story. Enjoy!_

 _~ Voltaradragoness_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _"Ultra Beast Talking"_**

 **Legendary** **Telepathy**

* * *

Lillie watched,stunned as her best friend Moon took down a legendary Pokemon right before her very eyes. She wasn't able to identify it herself,but the man who she had been battling with referred to it as a Zekrom. A large black dragon with a large blue tail that resembled a generator. It was fierce and showed her friend nor her Pokemon mercy. It was tough,and it ran the young trainer ragged,but she managed to knock it out with her Lycanroc's Z-Move: Splintered Storm-Shards. The rest of her Pokemon were in tough shape,but none of them had fainted.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she saw Moon nearly double over,gasping for breath,but she quickly regained herself. The man she had been fighting,Ghetsis,glared at her and bared his teeth.

"What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutly perfect! I AM PERFECTION!"

Both Lillie and Moon glared back at him,as she silently called her Lycanroc back into it's Poke Ball. Lillie's eyes quickly glanced at her friend and back at him nervously.

"I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" He bellowed,his one exposed red eye burning with anger.

Lillie let out a forced angry sigh,she was at the end of her rope with all these awful people who had invaded and taken over her home. "You lost. Now please,step aside!"

Moon looked at her friend,face remaining angry but,her green eyes reflected shock and pride at seeing Lillie speak up.

Ghetsis now had his sights comepletely set on Lillie,his eyes seem to burn brighter. "This cannot be possible... I will not accept this!" he without warning,he charged right at the young girl. Lillie screamed and turned to run before he grabbed her and threw her against the wall,causing a sickening BAM to echo throughout the room.

"Auugh!" The cry was void of breath and came out in a choked-sounding manor.

Before now,none of the villainous bosses that Moon had fought resorted to physical harm if they lost against her. So,needless to say this was the last thing she had expected to happen and she had no time to react to it. By the time she had her hand on a Poke Ball,Lillie was already on the ground,face contorted in pain as the evil man stood over her,one arm outstretched.

Her mind finally caught up with her and along with it her face, now void of the previous anger was covered in a sheet of surprise and horror.

She gripped the Poke Ball in her hand tightly,although it couldn't be seen as it was still in her pocket.

She stared at Lillie,horrified. Her gaze went back to Ghetsis once he began to speak again.

"Myah-ha-ha! No,no,no,no,no! You don't get it,do you? I can't be defeated! I won't be!" he spouted,a grin on his face that made Moon's blood freeze like she been struck with Blizzard and Freeze-Dry at the same time. Her whole body seemed to be frozen.

Although what he said next struck her frozen body like a Sacred Fire. "IT. CANNOT. BE. ALOUD!"

It was so loud that Moon had to cover her ears,which seemed to please him as his smile grew wider. He was in complete control,and he knew it.

"Now...tiny intruder!"

Moon snapped her eyes open and removed her hands from her ears,realizing he wanted her attention.

He laughed. "If you value this girl's life, throw aside all your Poke Balls, at this moment!"

At that moment,everything stopped dead. Her mind, thoughts, and for a second, even her heartbeat.

 _Wh-what? WHAT!? Did he just...tell me to...oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

The panic on her friend's face was heartbreaking to Lillie. Moon had always been so strong-willed and never seemed to be intimidated by anything,but now...she had just been told to throw away the only things keeping her and Lillie safe. Sure,Lillie had her Clefairy,but Lillie knew that this man was so far gone that if she even dared to reach for her own Poke Ball,he wouldn't hesitate to harm her again or do even worse.

She turned up and glared at him. "Y-you cowardly..."

He turned to her and gave an even more chilling smile. His red eye was blazing now with pleasure instead of anger.

Lillie growled and then looked back at her friend. "Moon,please!"

The eleven-year-old looked at her,terrified.

"Don't listen to him! You can't let him leave you defenseless!"

Moon's breathing picked up and became ragged. Her hands now dug into the sides of her head,through her long dark brown hair.  
Ghetsis moved his hand toward Lillie,causing her to flinch. "Shut your mouth!"

Moon let out a gasp and her fear was momentarily forgotten as her bag began to shake. She took it off her back and held it in confusion.

Ghetsis turned his attention back to her with a curious expression,still smiling. "What's this? Your Poke Balls are shaking! Could it be that they're shaking with rage?"

Moon blinked and hugged her bag close,hoping it would calm her partners down.

Ghetsis combined his smile with narrowed eyes. "Tsk tsk,you'd be wise to keep those Pokemon of yours under control. If they should come out and attempt an attack on me..."

He got down on his knees and wrapped one arm around Lillie's neck,pulling her close.

"They may accidently end her life in the process."

Lillie gasped and tried to pull away,but her assailant held on tight. She couldn't hold her fear in anymore and displayed it all over her face and eyes,as tears fell down her cheeks.

Moon's horror was beyond her face now as her whole body shook. She held onto the bag tightly as tears from her own eyes stained the fabric.  
"Toss them aside. NOW." he ordered,his tone leveling on terrifying.

Moon shut her eyes tightly and whispered; "I'm sorry." before throwing her bag into the corner of the room,a loud CLUNK resounding as it it made contact with the floor.

"Moon...no!"

"Heheheh..."

Moon didn't open her eyes or retract her arm,she just remained frozen. The only things moving were the two tear streaks on her face. Her arm finally fell back at her side.

Ghetsis only laughed again. "That's a good girl." he sneered, letting go of Lillie's neck and letting her drop to the ground again. She gave her friend a look of pure sympathy.

"Oh, Moon..."

"Now...I've heard a great deal of you. I should've commanded Zekrom to simply end you while we battled...but...I see now that you're MUCH more useful to us alive."

Both girls looked up at him, confused as to what he meant by that. He continued his evil grin and only moved toward the now unarmed trainer, not bothering to answer their silent questions. Moon took a step back from him, her fear on display for all to see. She stole multiple glances at her bag, silently wondering if she would be able to dive for one of her Poke Balls.

Ghetsis seemed to read her thoughts as he grabbed her wrist. Hard. She let out a small cry of both pain and surprise as she was yanked right into his face. "Don't even think it, little intruder."

He pulled her closer, to the point where his mouth was right by his ear. "Your Pokemon cannot save you now..."

With that, he yanked her wrist again, causing her to be pulled over his head and with all his strength, he threw her into the wall. Her small body banged into the plain white wall and she let out a grunt, then a pained whine as she crumpled to the floor in a heap, her hair now covering her face and draping over her shoulders.

Lillie gasped. "NO! MOONY!" she screamed. Ghetsis paid her no mind, he enjoyed the pain of others. To him her cries were a bonus.

Something did gain his attention though, the intruder's bag. It was shaking even more than it was before and the man wondered how enraged he had made her Pokemon.

 _How could they care for a human so much? They waste their energy on loyalty and devotion to this..._ He stopped for a moment, trying to think of a word to describe her. Then he remembered something his boss said. _...Monster..._

Without a word, face now neutral, he took a few steps over to the girl and noticed she wasn't moving anymore. _Irritant must have been knocked unconscious. Good._

He picked up the limp body of the eleven-year old and made his way to the teleporter. Lillie saw this and swooped up her Clefairy's Poke Ball. _That's IT! I'm done sitting on the sidelines and watching everything go wrong!_

The small pink Fairy type burst from it's ball and landed in Ghetsis' way, holding out it's small arms. He laughed and shook his head.

"Are you kidding?" He looked at Lillie. "Is this really the most you can muster? A pitiful excuse for a fighter? A little pink Fairy Type?"

He turned back to the Clefairy. "How sad." He quickly proceeded to kick the small creature out of the way, sending it flying into Lillie's arms.

"Clefairy! No!"

"Let that be a final warning. Leave this place and stop interfering, otherwise you and everyone who does will end up like your acquaintance here." Moon's body shifted as it was brought over his shoulder. "Farewell."

With that, he stepped on the teleporter and vanished. Lillie held her Pokemon close like a stuffed teddy bear and began to cry.

"Clef...fair..." her Pokemon soothed. It was trying to tell her it wasn't her fault.

"No..." she started. "No! I refuse to sit here and cry like a child!" She looked down at her Pokemon. "Clefairy, return. I'll be okay, I just need to go find help! We'll save her."

It nodded and went back into it's ball. Lillie sprang up and dashed outside as fast as her legs could take her, half-concerned that more Rainbow Rocket grunts would be waiting for her. Once she was actually out though, there was something a little more pleasant waiting.

Gladion was right there before her, just about to finish a lone grunt's Pokemon with his Silvally.

"Now Silvally! End this now with Multi-Attack!" The Pokemon let out a cry of fury as it dashed forward and sliced right thought his opponents Golbat, sending it down to earth.

"Ugh! You'll regret this!" the grunt shouted in detest, calling back his Pokemon and running away.

"Gladion! You've come to help!" Lillie shouted, gaining his and his Pokemon's attention. He quickly ran over and gave her a brother hug.

"Lillie! Thank Arceus you're okay! I hadn't seen you yet and I was worried they'd gotten you! Glad that's not the case."

She shook her head. "Like i'd let that happen. Why are you here though? I thought you left for Kanto."

"I did, but Wicke sent me a message telling me what happened. So, I returned as quick as I could to help." He seemed to look around and then back to his sister. "Where are the Aether staff?"

"Locked up somewhere I hope...otherwise they may not be with us anymore..."

"...And Mother?"

"They took her first, I think she's being held in the back room. Along with...oh Gladion! We've gotta save her!"

She fell further into her brother's embrace as it was the only comfort she had now.

"Don't worry sis, we'll beat these freaks down and save our mother. I promise."

"It's not just her!" she almost screamed, looking up at his face.

"What?"

"They...he...got Moon! She's been taken!"

Gladion for the first time, expressed total shock and let his jaw drop." "What!? You're kidding me! They captured her!? When did this happen?"

Lillie looked away. "A few minutes ago. She beat this scary-looking man in a battle and then he went crazy and hit me. He then threatened to hurt me more if she didn't toss away her Poke Balls. She... did what he asked and then he attacked her, knocking her out and then he took her to the back room!"

Lillie was now full-on crying into the chest of her brother's black and red hoodie. He held her tight. "First he dares to come with these freaks and attack our home...then he kidnaps our mother...then he has the AUDACITY to not only lay a hand on you, but Moon TOO!?"

With that final word, he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, barely feeling the recoil. His Silvally growled, sharing it's master's hatred.

"Children! Are you alright?" Called a familiar friendly voice. The two siblings turned to see Wicke running toward them with a Sylveon right behind her.

Gladion gave her a look. "You mean, besides the fact that I just slammed my fist into a wall of concrete as hard as I could?"

She sighed, not knowing how to answer to that.

Lillie quickly explained the situation to the Aether employee and without hesitation, the triple threat ran back into the building and practically leapt into the teleporter. After Lillie grabbed Moon's abandoned bag of course.

Reaching the other end, they all looked on in horror. The white walls of the foundation were missing from here as well. Replaced with red and black tiles and cyan tiles on the floor, complete with a large rainbow R in the middle of the wall at the end. Before now, Lillie thought rainbows were a source of joy and purity, but now how she loathed them.

Three other occupants were present in the room, Lusamine and Moon on the floor un-moving and a lone figure dressed in a black suit standing further away at the main computer. The red in the walls seemed to pulse eerily.

The three dashed forward as Lillie ran the furthest ahead. "Mother! Moon!" She cried, hoping to awaken them, but they did not stir.

"Well, well..." the unknown man spoke, startling Lillie and earning a glare from the other two.

"I had been informed of the intruders, but not that they were still an issue! I was told that the major threat was out cold and that the other had run like a little Pidgey would from a Thunder attack."

Lillie puffed her out her cheeks in frustration at the insulting comparison, but went back to being startled when the man finally bothered to turn around. "I had allowed the other bosses to do as they wished, hoping they would be of use..."

"So, you're the boss of all this? This whole situation is happening under your orders?" Gladion asked, tone devoid of any emotion other than contempt.

"Yes, I am,but it seems that my entire plan has begun to fall apart..." he moved his head to his right to look at Moon. "Thanks to that 'meaningless' child." His tone seemed to suggest that he didn't really believe that. You could almost hear the air quotes.

Lillie grit her teeth, exposing her canines. "She is ANYTHING but! She's brave, and sympathetic ,and kind! Everything you and your stupid pawns AREN'T!"

Wicke smiled at the girl's newfound bravery while her brother nearly gawked at her. "Woah." was all he could think to say.

The man shook his head and smiled. "Now,now. No need for the outburst. Meaningless is more what my other associate thought of her. I Giovanni, on the other hand find her...impressive for lack of a better word."

Lillie suddenly ran forward towards her unconscious mother. "Lillie, don't!" Gladion shouted, in vain to try and stop her for fear it was a trap.

Giovanni didn't move an inch, he simply looked on and watched.

The young daughter bent down on her knees and shook her mother. "Mother! Are you okay!? Mother, please answer!"

"The president will not awaken for some time." Giovanni stated simply. Gladion bared his teeth at him, his Silvally doing the same. "What have you done to her you-"

"I have used the power of that Ultra Beast to make her sleep...and when she awakens next, she will be a servant to my will!" he said proudly, ending with a hearty laugh.

Wicke and her Sylveon now had their anger evident. "Have you done the same to young Moon?"

"No. What I have done to her is similar, but not quite. If I had used the Ultra Beast's power on her too, she would probably have perished as her young body wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"How...how could you?" Lillie whispered, bangs obscuring her face.

Giovanni turned around again, gazing at the Rainbow Rocket R. "Team Rainbow Rocket will conquer all worlds! We will build an army of UBs!" he continued. "That is our goal."

"But why attack the Aether Foundation?" Gladion asked. "We have done research on them yes, but we're not the only ones who have! What made us stand out?"

"Simple, your technology. For this precious dream to become reality, we required tech that was beyond us at the time, So when we discovered that this foundation possessed what we needed, we decided to take it and make it our own base of operations."

"Upon coming however," he looked at Moon again. "I was almost pleased to hear a strong trainer had arrived to stop us. I have had experience with one such in the past and could not get him to aid me, but she..."

He laughed again. "Let's just say I wasn't going to let such a useful person walk away from me again."

"So you like strength, do you? Then maybe try not trying to take it by force. I know from experience myself that strength means nothing when you hurt others. It only makes you look like a coward that's too weak-hearted to be kind." Gladion stated, Silvally nodding as to prove that Gladion was speaking only the truth.

"Harming others is cowardly? Well, if that's the case...let's try this. Gladion, was it? What would you do if you had to fight a friend? What would be the 'brave' thing to do then? Be kind and let them attack you? Or harm them?"

Gladion took a small step back. "What are you asking that for?"

The RR boss smirked. "Because you and your sister there are going to have to figure that out, and fast."

With that, he tossed a Master Ball into the air and out launched a large Pokemon that no one recognized. It cried out in a similar manor to an Ultra Beast and landed on the ground, kicking up dust with it's lashing tail.

"Wh-what is that!?" Lillie panicked.

Gladion got in a battle stance with Wicke while Silvally and Sylveon growled at the newcomer.

"Behold, the result of a cloning experiment done on the ancestor of all Pokemon...Mew. Dubbed: Mewtwo."

"A clone of Mew!? Oh no!" Lillie cried,knowing that Mew was extremely powerful and that a clone could only be worse.

"No need to panic, my dear. Mewtwo will not be the one fighting, it is here to simply assist the true fighter of this battle. I assume that Sylveon, Silvally, and Clefairy are the opposing side's choices?"

Gladion and Wicke nodded, while Lillie scrambled for said Pokemon's ball. Finding it, she tossed it and let the Pokemon out with a "Clef!".

"You bet!" Lillie growled.

"Good, now Mewtwo...awaken our little fighter."

It nodded and lit it's eyes up with a Psychic.

Gladion's breath hitched. _Oh no...he doesn't mean..._

The blue Psi energy began to pulse around Moon's unconscious form and within seconds, her eyes opened. She slowly rose to her feet, stumbling slightly and turned to her friends. They almost smiled, but then noticed her eyes. Instead of the lively green they usually showed, they were now glazed over with a blue light shining over them like a curtain. As she looked on at her friends, she showed no emotion and walked over in front of Giovanni and Mewtwo.

"I think you now know why I asked."

Everyone erased their shock and betrayal and replaced it with fury blazing brighter than a Fire Blast.

"You conniving son of a Bisharp!" Gladion cursed.

"You'd be smart to watch what you say, boy. With Mewtwo in control of her, anything could happen. Including an accidental slip of it's focus and the result being a no longer beating heart."

Wicke gasped. "Whatever you do, do not let that thing kill her!"

He shook his head,frowning. "It's not my intention as long as the language remains decent."

Gladion bit his tongue in an effort to avoid spouting more choice words.

"Now then, let the final battle to decide our fates commence!"

With a bright flash from Mewtwo's psychic,the battle began.

Moon took a step forward and furrowed her eyebrows while a Poke Ball meterialized in her hand and she tossed it up and down a few times.

 **You're challenged by RR Moon.**

 _(Boss Music: Legendary Showdown VS. Lunala: Fanmade)_

Wicke turned on a small gadget on her suit and it told her that unlike the other bosses, she only had three Pokemon, but it was unable to tell her which ones they were. She frowned, wondering where she had obtained them as her Pokemon were still in the bag she had discarded to protect Lillie, which said person was still holding.

 _Could this...Giovanni have retrieved three of them while we were outside and brainwashed them just like he has poor Moon? Or did he provide her with new ones?_

She didn't have to wait long as Moon stopped tossing the ball in her hand and threw it.

Out of the flash came her Naganadel. A Poison/Dragon Ultra Beast that evolved from the Poipole she had been gifted. All three trainers almost felt offended at this, being that this Pokemon evolved not just because of it learning Dragon Pulse, but because it honored her bravery and love for her Pokemon and wished to protect her. Seeing such emotion be thrown out the window was more than evil. It was vile.

Silvally and Sylveon growled harshly as if to warn the Naganadel to back off and just end the fight right there, but the large bee-like dragon simply activated it's Beast Aura and allowed it to flare up around it's body. It was gonna fight and there was no argument. As if to solidify that, it screeched and jabbed it's stinger threateningly.

Lillie stood next to Wicke and her brother, putting on a brave face as her Clefairy trembled.

Silence echoed as Mewtwo studied the trio of Pokemon and devised a battle strategy.

Two Fairy types and a pure Normal type on the field. Naganadel may be a dragon type, but it was also Poison type, and it had just the move to compliment that. It's eyes flashed and Moon stiffened for a second before pointing at the opponents before her and saying; "Sludge Wave." in a strained, hoarse voice that barely resembled her own.

With a screech of what sounded like delight, Naganadel rushed skyward and with a beat of it's wings, summoned a large wave of venom.

Lillie gasped,while Wicke and Gladion glared. Remembering that she had to keep a level head, Lillie regained herself and shouted an order at her Clefairy. "Clefairy, Light Screen. Now!"

"Clefair!" It responded, raising it's arms and creating three large barriers in front of it, Sylveon, and Silvally just in time to block the attack. Both Mewtwo and Moon bared their teeth in annoyance as the damage from Naganadel's attack was halved. Moon's eyes even flared slightly,leaking blue light from the corners of her eyes. It still did some damage, due to it being a super effective attack, but it diffidently didn't knock them out like it was intended.

Naganadel lowered itself back in front of it's trainer and watched silently.

"Our turn now! Silvally, Crush Claw!"

The large creature roared and leapt at the beast. It was created just for this kind of purpose and it was going to fulfill it if it was the last thing it did.

"Sending out an Ultra Beast against me is a fatal mistake. After all, my partner here was made to be a beast killer." Gladion sneered.

Giovanni simply smiled and shook his head. Before Gladion could ask what that was about, he was horrified to hear Moon yell; "Dodge it, then Dragon Pulse it to the ground!" in the most hate-filled tone he'd ever heard out of her. She had never even come close to such an evil tone.

That obviously took away his focus for far too long and Silvally let out a cry of pain and anger as it was blasted and collapsed into the tile flooring, causing a small crater.

Gladion blinked and shook his head, heart racing in fear. "Silvally, are you alright!?"

The dust settled and revealed said Pokemon struggling to get up.

"There's a reason I chose to try this on her and no one else."

All three suddenly looked up at hearing Giovanni speak up. Both Mewtwo and Moon paused as well, but didn't look at him.

"I only have the best work for me and I thought I had that. Being that I had many renowned bosses from many criminal syndicates who had gained control of Pokemon of legends."

He took a few steps forward, placing a hand on Moon's left shoulder. She didn't react.

"But this young girl here was able to take even them down. It was beyond frustrating, but at the same time I just couldn't bring myself to feel any anger toward her. She was powerful and she had this aura about her that demanded respect. Just as mine does. This is why Ghetsis isn't here with us anymore however. He'd served his purpose, but he was simply a madman. No respect to give or gain where he was concerned. Someone had to take him out of this equation."

Gladion was about ready to end him right there with no regrets. The way he spoke of her, never-mind this Ghetsis or whatever pawns he'd had control over, it seemed like she was only another "Human Shield" to guard him and his "plans", but because she would obviously never follow someone like him, he decided to force her and...

He gazed at her with saddened eyes. _I can only imagine what emotional turmoil she's going through right now...if she's even in there._

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned quickly to the source of those words: Lillie. Her eyes were wide with fury and she had tears flowing down her face. She suddenly then thrust a finger forward. "Clefairy, Moonblast on Nagandel! NOW!"

Clefairy nodded, leaping forward and doing what it was told. Moon's mouth dropped open and she took a shocked step back as the small pink Pokemon unleashed a massive Moonblast on her equally surprised Dragon. It struck it head-on and it crashed to the ground and with an angry roar that stopped abruptly upon impact. Moon,Mewtwo, and Giovanni all shielded their eyes from the dust cloud as it blasted them.

When it cleared they uncovered their eyes to see the Pokemon was down and out. Mewtwo and Giovanni's faces were devoid of any emotion, but Moon's lip quivered and her eyes closed. Gladion and Lillie noticed this and felt their hearts ache for her.

 _Moon, you really are being forced to watch this...aren't you?_ Gladion thought, grinding his shoe on the floor. _He's so going to pay for this._

Mewtwo's hand suddenly moved and Moon recalled the UB to it's Poke Ball, replacing it quickly with another one. She lazily tossed it forward, revealing it to be her Poison/Fire type Pokemon: Salazzle.

The female reptile looked around in confusion, and Lillie gasped, noticing no blue glow in her lavender eyes. "Guys! Salazzle's not under any mind control!"

The Pokemon looked at her and then back at her trainer upon hearing that. It then rushed over realizing what was going on, but Mewtwo growled and encased it in a Psychic attack before it got too far.

"Surahh!" It cried in defiance. It struggled against the Legendary's assault, whipping it's long reptilian tail back and forth wildly.

"Odd. Why wasn't this one placed under lock and key? Maybe it simply has too much spirit? or will?"

Salazzle snarled and charged a Flamethrower, unleashing it in Giovanni's direction. It collided with an explosion which blinded everyone and caused Mewtwo to drop Salazzle. Hitting the ground with a thud and coughing, it attempted to shield itself from the dust cloud with it's tail.

Out of the dust, Gladion's voice rang out. "Ugh, enough of this! Crobat, blow away the dust!"

Within seconds,the dust settled and revealed Gladion's Crobat, but it also revealed something that nearly made everyone's heart stop. People and Pokemon included.

In front of Giovanni stood Moon, convulsing and gritting her teeth with her arms spread out. On her mid-section was a large hole burnt through her shirt and within that was a large and painful-looking burn mark on her stomach. Her breathing was ragged as she lifted her head. Behind her now messy bangs, were empty, hate-filled eyes.

Giovanni simply smiled and acknowledged Mewtwo. "Well done."

Time seemed to have slowed down as no one could find the ability to even react, except for Salazzle that is. It's jaw was ajar and it began to cry. Salazzle adored her strong beautiful trainer more than anyone could, and she'd just attacked her with a Flamethrower.

"Salarah!" It wailed, running forward again, not caring if it was stopped again. As it reached her, Moon's right hand flew around her waist and she dropped to one knee, eyes shut tight and hair once again covering her face. Her female lizard grabbed both shoulders and tried to apologize and aid her, but Giovanni was done.

"Moon, end this. Now."

His tone was firm and serious, and it send shivers up everyone's spine that he was now commanding Moon using her name instead of giving the command to Mewtwo.

Moon's hand began to reach for another Poke Ball, but Wicke had had enough as well. "I don't think so. You're not going to torture her anymore! Sylveon, restrain her with your feelers!"

"Sylve!"

The pink and white eeveelution dashed forward, thrusting it's ribbon-like feelers towards her arms first. Moon growled and struck the final Poke Ball's button with her fist seconds before it was grabbed. Out came the one Pokemon Wicke, Gladion, and Lillie were hoping remained in the backpack more than the others. Her starter Pokemon: Primarina.

It burst out and without even having to be ordered, It blasted Salazzle off of it's trainer with a Sparkling Aria and then struck Wicke's Sylveon with an Ice Beam. Both Pokemon flew back with force as the Siren-like Pokemon landed in front of Moon, it's eyes the same as her owner's.

Salazzle gave off a weak cry as it was called back into it's ball and thrown aside.

Giovanni then took a step back, and pulled out Mewtwo's Master Ball. "Mewtwo, return. Let Moon handle the rest."

It too took a step back and dissipated into the capsule.

Everyone felt fear grip their hearts when they saw that somehow, Moon was still under the mad man's control.

"How is Mewtwo able to control her while in it's Poke Ball? She should be free now!" Lillie nearly screamed.

Giovanni shurgged, indifferent. "It's simply that powerful. No Pokemon can match it."

"Grrr..."

Lillie looked at her brother with determination. "We'll get her back. Don't worry." She then turned to her friend. "You hear me Moony? We'll free you! Don't you worry!"

Moon rose to her wobbly feet, right hand still gripping her stomach as a small trickle of blood dripped onto the white tile. "Moon...blast...stop them..." she ordered, her voice straining even more-so than before.

"Priaaa!" A large orb of pink energy formed in her Pokemon's flippers and was thrown forward at the group of Pokemon. All four dodged without needing orders and snarled.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Moonblast!"

"Cross Poison,Multi-Attack!"

All four attacks were called out and carried out, striking Primarina swiftly and harshly.

"Priamm..." It groaned. It had shielded itself with it's flippers, but the damage was evident.

Moon herself was battered and barely felt like she could stand. Her head was a foggy mess and her heart ached like nothing in Alola, but she just couldn't stop herself. A powerful voice in her head gave her her commands, and her body was forced to comply. What her heart and mind wanted did not matter.

What they wanted though, was for this to stop. Her precious Pokemon were getting hurt and her poor starter Pokemon was being forced to commit such a horrible deed.

A dripping sound echoed throughout the room and all four people noticed that it was coming from Moon. Her tears, more specifically. She was crying behind her forcibly dulled eyes and they were begging for her friends to stop her before she did something she wouldn't be able to take back.

"...Help..." she whispered, the light covering her eyes vanishing for a split second. It took all she could to force that word out, and that also showed as she once again fell to her knees. Her brainwashed Siren failed to even notice.

"I see. You really are a fighter. Even more-so than I thought. Not like it matters any." he stated, expressionless,gripping Mewtwo's Master Ball tightly as if giving it a signal.

The harsh blue light encased Moon again and she let out a choked cry as the Psychic Type assaulted her mind again.

 **Do as Master commands...end them! Primarina is ready and willing to do so. All you have to do is give her the order. Don't be afraid...those humans mean nothing to me or Master. Therefore they should not matter to you.**

Moon grabbed her head tightly and tried to fight back.

 _You...think I...care...what matters to you and him? No, what I care about ARE those people over there. And I WILL NOT let you make me harm them or their Pokemon anymore!_

 **They are weak, child. Ending their pitiful lives now is merciful,because otherwise...much more pain will be inflicted upon their hearts and it would simply be sad to witness. I know for a fact that that's something you do not wish to see.**

Moon let out a frustrated scream. _They are NOT weak! They're currently kicking my butt in this battle in-case you haven't noticed!_

 **I have noticed, and I am willing to assist you if you comply. Right now you are resisting me and I cannot aid if you continue to do so.**

 _I don't want your help! I don't want to win this battle! I just want you to stop controlling my body! Stop making me do this! Just ...STOP!_

Mewtwo had had enough. It burst out from it's Master Ball and almost pounced on the girl to Giovanni's surprise.

"Mewtwo! What's going on here?" He paused as the girl's eyes rose slowly to meet Mewtwo's. "Is she resisting you?" It nodded and the three on the opposite side gasped.

Gladion was the first to speak up. "That's it Moon! Fight it! Don't let this vile excuse for a human being control you!"

Lillie was next. "You can do it Moony! You've gone though so much and I KNOW you're strong enough to power through this! You taught me that anyone can be strong and that I could do anything I put my heart to! Don't give in to it!"

Wicke placed a hand over her heart. "Moon, you are the most inspiring person I have ever seen...and your strength and spirit has gained you endless respect. From both your Pokemon...and all of us." She turned to look at Lusamine. "Including the President and even Guzma."

"You bet!"

Everyone turned to see said former Team Skull boss burst through the teleporter with his Golisopod close behind. Mewtwo growled and activated it's Psychic again and Moon screamed out in pain as her nails clawed the floor.

Everyone opened their mouths to give their Pokemon orders, but Guzma signaled with his arm for them to stop. "No need. I got this. Golisopod!" He turned to his most powerful partner and it turned to him. "First Impression, let's go! Now! Stop that freaky thing from hurt'n her!"

The bug type nodded and rushed as fast as it could at the legendary. Being that First Impression is a priority move, not even Mewtwo had time to react. It cried out as the super-effective attack slammed into it, sending it flying away from Moon. She remained hunched over as she was released from the current agony.

"Moon. You listen'ng?" Moon rose her head as the blue light flickered over her eyes. "You taught me a thing or two as well. I was used to beat'n people down if they even dare to LOOK at me funny. But...don't let this go to your head, but battli'n you? That was the toughest thing I'd ever done. I was the bad boy Guzma. I was the toughest thing 'round, but after battlin' you not once, but twice? My brain did a bit turn-around, you know? I know now what it feels like to get beat'n down."

Everyone was listening intently, even Giovanni who paid his injured Pokemon no mind.

"So, in-case you're not gettin' what i'm sayin'...you need to beat this bro down the same way you did me! Cause darn-it kid, you've got some people here who seriously care about you and based on their faces,I'd say that they don't wanna watch you do this for one more second!"

Gladion, Wicke, and Lillie were stunned by the former gang member's words. They'd never thought he could even form words so eloquent.

Moon's eyes shedded more tears as she took a deep breath. Then she spoke three names:

"Umbreon. Lurantis. Lycanroc. Come...out!" she gasped the last word.

The bag which Lillie had been gripping tightly in the suspense began to shake violently as three bursts of light exploded from the bag. From them burst the Pokemon whose names had been spoken.

"Umbreahh!"

"Lurahh!"

"Roc. Roc!"

They rushed forward as the volatile siren Pokemon arched it's back like an angry Persian. Moon reacted quickly and tackled the Pokemon to the ground to prevent it from attacking again. Her remaining three Pokemon looked at her with pained expressions. She shut her eyes tightly for a second as Mewtwo caused her eyes to flash, but she then re-opened them and returned the look. She then forced her body to turn to the Mew clone and snarled at it like a Mightyena.

"Dark Pulse! X-Scissor! Stone Edge! NOW!" She thrust a motion toward it. "Attack Mewtwo!"

Without hesitation, her Pokemon surged forward with their commands. Giovanni stood emotionless as Mewtwo prepared to fight off the incoming assault. But they weren't the only ones attacking.

"Let's end this! Crobat, X-Scissor and Silvally,Crunch! Let's go!" Gladion shouted.

"Sylveon! Dazzling Gleam! Save Moon from this abomination!" Wicke commanded.

"Run him outta this place Golisopod! Sucker Punch!" Guzma ordered.

"Let's save Moon and mother together! Clefairy, Moonblast!" Lillie finished.

All the Pokemon's cries were tuned out by the sheer torrent of attacks flying toward Mewtwo at once. Giovanni simply smiled to himself and took another step back, activating a hidden teleporter and vanishing before the moves made contact. The target was struck and not even Mewtwo could withstand such damage. It screeched and fell to the floor with a thud as the dust cloud rose again.

Gladion's Crobat blew it away again and the group automatically ran over to Moon who was now un-moving on the floor.

"Anyone here know any first-aid or something!?" Guzma panicked. Gladion, Lillie, and Wicke looked at each other hoping one had the answer, but another voice answered instead.

"I'm well trained in that department dear Guzma, but may i ask...what happened here?"

Everyone turned to see Lusamine had begun to rise from her comatose state and was now close to standing. She turned her head back and forth and then asked another question. "And where is that Poke-God awful man who took over my workplace?"

They group also looked around. "The coward..." Gladion started. "He abandoned his puppet Pokemon and fled."

"Forget about that! Mother! He took control of Moon and she's hurt! If you need more details then we'll fill you in later, but for now she needs help!"

Lusamine gasped. "Oh dear, the poor thing." She walked slowly over and bent down to look her over. "I'll take her to the medical unit and see what I can do for her. Lillie? Would you come and lend me some help? I think she'll need you if she wakes up. No guessing what her mental state will be like."

Lillie nodded quickly. "Of course!"

The woman then turned to the others. "Gladion, Wicke, and Guzma...would you three mind dealing with..." she looked at Mewtwo. "That? So that it can't harm this poor dear anymore?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Of course." they all said in unison.

With that, Lusamine gently raised the young girl from the tile and with Lillie and Moon's Pokemon close behind they left the room as the remaining group of three began to discuss how to deal with Mewtwo

 **~~~~Pokemon~~~~**

As mother and daughter began treating their trainer, Moon's Pokemon stood guard by the door in a miserable state.

"How could I!?" Primarina wailed in pure despair. "I hurt the others and I simply stood by while dear Moon suffered!"

 _ **"Do not despair Primarina. I am at fault too...don't forget that."**_ Naganadel lamented.

Each Pokemon paused as they heard Moon groan in discomfort from behind the door, followed by Lusamine giving a gentle order to Lillie.

"This is no one's fault! Stop being so hard on yourselves! You were being controlled by some hideous monster!" Lurantis spoke frantically, trying to aid the situation.

"I wasn't." Salazzle stated.

"Salazzle..." Lycanroc sympathized. He had attacked Moon once too after evolving, since his Midnight for evolution was a bit unstable to start.

"I wasn't thinking and burned her with my Flamethrower. It's by the grace of Arceus himself that I didn't roast her alive..."

"Oh Salazzle...you were only trying to save her. There's no way you could've predicted that Mewtwo would force her to shield it." Umbreon said, trying to comfort the Poison/Fire type.

"The look on her face though. She was in so much pain..." Salazzle sobbed. Another sound of discomfort ran through, this time a scream. Salazzle covered her face with her hands and began to cry again.

 _ **"Salazzle...please don't feel this way. I have serious doubts that the Mistress will blame you. If anything...she'll probably just be happy we're all okay. She always put our needs before hers."**_

"Oh...Naganadel..." Salazzle whimpered.

With that, the door slid open and Lusamine stood in the doorway. "It's okay to come in now."

The six Pokemon nearly ran over the woman as they rushed in toward the bed where their trainer lay. Lillie was sitting in a chair nearby. Each Pokemon placed their hands/flippers/paws on the bed with the exception being Umbreon who jumped up and laid down in their trainer's lap after licking her face.

They looked a the two humans with a silent question being asked.

"She'll recover." Lusamine answered. "It may take a while, but she'll be just fine. She woke up a while ago actually. She was asking for you all. Asking if you were all okay."

Each Pokemon looked with pure love at their trainer and each nuzzled her blank face.

"She did tell me to relay a message. Primarina,Nagandel, and Salazzle?" Each one looked at her.

"She said that she didn't want any of you to lament over what happened. Her love for you has not changed, nor will it ever. And no, she does not blame you for what happened Salazzle. She told me that it was vital I say that to you as she was so concerned that you'd blame yourself."

She walked over and got down on her knees so she was level with them all. "She says she loves you all. Very much."

Each Pokemon was now in tears and the sparkling hydration began to sprinkle the bedspread.

 _ **"We Love You Too Moon."**_

Their trainer's face finally relaxed.

* * *

 _Another chapter of this may get written if you guys want it, but for now this is a really long one-shot. :3_

 _Let me know if you guys want to see more Pokemon stories as I do have one other one in the works based off the Sun and Moon games. It's an original idea that takes place after Sun and Moon and will have NOTHING to do with Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon._


End file.
